Queen Of The North
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: AU Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark had a daughter before any other children, this girl would dream of becoming the warden of the north and the lady of winterfell. Little did she know that she would one day become a queen.
1. Chapter 1

Queen of the North

Chapter One

"And which of you was a marksman at ten?" Lord Eddard Stark asked firmly as he looked down at his two sons who were trying to teach his second youngest child to shoot. The lessons had not been going well as Bran, to put it lightly was not a natural with a bow.

"I think you will find father." A clear voice spoke out as an arrow hit one of the targets right in the centre. "That I was."

Everyone turned, or in the case of lord and lady Stark looked down to see the eldest child and eldest girl of the Stark Family, Lyanna Stark standing there, a bow in her arms. Her long dark hair pulled up into a tight knot, not a single hair out of place, her grey eyes shinned with merriment as she walked over to where her brothers were standing.

Ned smiled sadly down at his daughter, Lya was the spitting image of her namesake, it was difficult sometimes for Ned to even look at her. She looked just as his dear sister had looked when she had reached the age of one and nine.

Her personality however was where his daughter and his sister truly differed. His dear sister was a soft spoken and a gentle soul, his daughter was anything but, loud and strong, willing to speak her mind on any important matters.

Ned could almost feel his lovely wife's heavy frown. She made it clear at every opportunity that she did not approve of her eldest child's wild antics, such as insisting that she was present for any and all executions and joining in on her brother's sparring matches.

Lady Catelyn Stark did also not approve of the fact that not only did her daughter refuse to be married but that her father did not give his approval to any of the fine matches that she had provide for her. At the end of the day a lady's father had the final say and Lord Eddard Stark was not in a hurry to see Lyanna married off.

"What are you teaching the boy? You do want him to actually hit the target, right?" Lyanna asked with a smirk. Jon rolled his eyes and Robb scowled.

Lyanna's smirk grew as she noticed Robb scowling at her, she couldn't help herself any time Robb got annoyed made her feel like she just had to annoy him more, she just loved to irritate him, it probably went back to when they were children and Lyanna found herself growing more attached to Jon than she did to Robb, not to mention that fact that she always sat in on their lessons with the Maester and acted like she would be heir of Winterfell one day, which if Lyanna had anything to say about it she would.

"Here pretty boy, make yourself useful and hold this." Lyanna said as she shoved her bow, rather unceremoniously into Robb's arms, Robb's scowl deepened as Lyanna knelt down to Bran's height.

Lyanna leaned forward and whispered something into Bran's ear and then stood back up. Bran looked up at his eldest sibling and gave her a smile and a nod. Lyanna returned the smile and the nod and moved out of Bran's way.

Bran breathed deep and drew back his arrow, letting out the breath he fired and the arrow his the target dead in the centre.

"How did you do that!?" A new voice shouted out and everyone turned to see the fifth oldest Stark child, Arya standing there with her own bow. "I can never make a shot that good."

"Trade secret, I have to really like you to teach you my tricks. It's why you suck with a bow Robb, and get rid of that scowl if you're not careful your face will get stuck like that and you have enough problems as it is." Lyanna remarked with a laugh.

If looks could kill then the one Robb was sending his sister would have killed her and buried her in the crypt under Winterfell.

Lyanna tussled Bran's hair and walked off. Arya and Bran ran off after her with Jon following them, Robb sighed heavily and started to pick up all the arrows.

Ned shook his head amused, Catelyn glared at her husband. "I do wish you wouldn't encourage her. I allowed the girl to attend lessons with Robb and your bastard on the agreement that she would also take lessons with Septa Mordane and yet I don't think I have even seen Lya near the woman."

"Lya knows her own mind." Was the only response she got from her husband.

Catelyn was not happy. "Regardless you are raising her expectations, she honestly thinks that one day she will rule Winterfell and if you don't do something about that now then it will only hurt her more later, also I do wish you would tell her to stop associating herself with your bastard and actually work on her relationship with Robb, the two of them can barley spend two minutes together without having an argument." Catelyn was going to go on but she stopped when she noticed how her husband seemed to be studying his hands with great interest. "Ned, what is it?"

Ned sighed heavily before turning to face his wife. "I am thinking of declaring Lyanna my heir."

To say Catelyn was shocked would be an understatement, her mouth dropped open and her face went pale. "You are joking of course, tell me that you are joking, please!"

Ned sighed heavily. "Cat, I don't understand the problem. It's not like I am suggesting I make Jon my heir, Lyanna is our daughter I don't understand the problem."

Catelyn breathed deep. "Ned, our daughter is just that, our daughter. The old houses would never accept a female warden of the north nor would they accept a lady as heir to Winterfell, and regardless what of Robb? Heir of Winterfell and the warden of the north it is what he has been promised to be his whole life!" Catelyn took a deep breath to calm her temper and to stop herself from saying something that she would regret. "There are so many good matches we could make for Lya, I truly believe she could make a great lady and I don't want her to waste her life following silly and childish dreams that will never come true!"

Before Ned could responded the sound of someone clearing their throat drew their attention. Ser Rodrick stood there, looking awkward for interrupting a personal moment. "Forgive me my lord, my lady but there is an urgent matter which requires the attention of Lord Stark, a deserter from the Wall."

"I see." Said Ned with a nod of his head. "I shall be with you in a moment Ser Rodrick."

"Yes, my lord." And with that Ser Rodrick turned and walked back into the castle.

Ned moved to follow him, only stopping to whisper to his wife. "We shall discuss this more when I return." And with that he was gone.

Catelyn sighed heavily and rubbed at her eyes, it couldn't just be simple no, the gods had given her a child who seemed to want to be more a man than a woman.

Cat decided not to dwell on it and simply followed her husband back into the castle, they were going to talk about it latter and like most things involving Lya it would most likely not stay quiet.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Queen of the North

Chapter Two

Lyanna took in a deep breath as she watched her father ready himself to strike the killing blow on the deserter from the Wall.

Her mother would throw a fit if she knew that she was here, her father made it known that as soon as his sons were old enough that they must witness an execution of any deserters or any other prisoners, Robb and Jon had been witnessing them since they were twelve and she had been seeing them since she was twelve, through it had been kept a secret from her mother which everyone agreed was for the best and Lyanna and her father had made up the cover story that whenever there was to be an execution Lya would go for a ride and would come back after her father and the men returned.

Lyanna couldn't help but be concerned, not about her mother finding out that she attended the executions, no one would tell her, not even Robb through she didn't doubt he would just to spite her but he wouldn't do it because their father made it clear to him that if he told their mother he would consider it a betrayal and he would never be forgiven and none of the Stark children would ever disobey their father.

No, it was Bran that Lyanna was worried about. Bran had a sensitive soul and was kind and compassionate, an innocent, it felt wrong that he should be here seeing this. It was one of the few things nowadays on which her mother and herself agreed on.

Regardless he seemed to be holding up okay, Lya had heard Jon whisper into Bran's ear not to look away. Still their father had not actually done anything yet,

Her father raised the blade then stopped, Lya frowned, in all the executions she had seen she had never known her father to ever hesitate, she turned and saw her confusion mirrored in Jon and Robb's faces and Bran looked at her, asking her silently what their father was doing.

Lord Stark turned to Lya and walked towards her, he held out his sword Ice for her to take. To say Lya was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. "Father, I don't understand."

"You wish one day to be the lady of Winterfell? Well that my darling girl is not going to be an easy road to walk, I fully intend to name you my heir but first I need to know it you can do what must be done." Ned explained while still waiting for his daughter to take the sword.

Lya looked back and forth between her brothers and her father, Robb looked shocked, disgusted and more than a little sad clearly the revelation that their Father intended to name Lya heir instead of him hit him hard, Jon seemed to be urging her with just his eyes to take the sword and to do it which honestly didn't surprise her, Jon had always been her most loyal supporter. And Bran just looked shocked that their father would ask her to do such a thing.

Her Father didn't say a word, he just waited. Waited for her to either take the sword or move away. Lya know that her Father wouldn't think any less of her for turning it down but she also know that any chance she had of ever being the lady of Winterfell would utterly disappear.

And so with a deep breath, Lya took the sword and walked over to where the prisoner knelt, Lya closed her eyes and said a quick prayer to the gods. She raised the sword and brought it down on to the man's head.

Lya let out a shuddering breath and handed her sword back to her Father, she looked up when her Father put his hand on her shoulder. "You did well love, I know it might seem hard to believe but it does get easier."

Lyanna nodded and walked over to her horse and pulled herself up. "Father, I'm going for a ride I will be back at Winterfell before sundown." And with that, before anyone could stop her she rid off.

Everyone began to prepare for the ride back to Winterfell, Jon looked down when he felt someone pulling at his sleeve. He looked down and saw Bran standing there. "Is Lya going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine, she just needs to be alone right now. You did well by the way Bran." Jon said with a smile before rubbing his brother's hair. Bran pouted before walking over to his own horse. When everyone was saddled they started on the ride back to Winterfell.

**XXXxxxx**

Lyanna rode fast through the thick woods and tried to make sense of her thoughts, she didn't know what bothered her more, the fact that she had killed her first man today or the fact that it didn't bother her nearly as much as she thought it would.

Lyanna brought her horse to a stop in the middle of a clearing and dismounted, it did bother her a little but she had always thought that when she drew her first blood she would be heartbroken, and shaking and wouldn't be able to stop crying but so far she wasn't, she was pretty okay so far.

She wasn't brilliant or happy about it but she wasn't breaking down or anything close to that, did that make her strong or a monster?

Lyanna was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of something near by whimpering and panting, finding herself unable to combat her curiosity she walked into the woods. She walked deeper and deeper into the woods.

As the noise's grew louder and louder until she found herself in another clearing, what she saw in the clearing made her jaw drop.

It was a direwolf, an actual, real life, direwolf laying on the ground in front of her. Lya found herself wondering why it would be south of the wall when she noticed that it's belly was large and round and it looked to be in a great deal of pain, it was pregnant, it was pregnant and it was in labour.

Lya walked closer to the majestic animal and then jumped back as the creature lifted it's great head and snarled loudly at her. Once it was certain that Lya wasn't going to come closer the dire wolf laid it's head back down.

Lya held up her hands and walked slowly over to the direwolf making sure to keep her hand's raised, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you and I am talking to an animal." 

The wolf didn't raise it's head so Lya took that as permission to come close, she knelt down next to the wolf and gently stroked the wolf's fur soothingly. "It's going to be alright, don't worry. We're going to get through this together, okay?"

If Lya didn't know better, she could swear that she had seen the animal give a nod, but that would be impossible, there was no way in all the seven hells that the animal could understand her.

The wolf started to push and Lya got herself into a position where she could see what was actually happening, what happened over the next hour wasn't not pleasant at all but once it was done and dealt with seven red pups lay on the forest ground.

Lya quickly scooped them up and wrapped them up in her fur coat, she knelt over to show the wolf her new children but it's eyes were shut, it's eyes were shut and it was not breathing.

Lya sighed deeply and stood up, she had to get these wolfs something to eat and fast. Holding the precious bundle close to her chest Lya started to race through the woods back to the first clearing she had found.

When she got there Lya cursed loudly when she saw that the clearing was empty, the damn horse had run off! She supposed it served her right for not actually tying the horse to anything, honestly she was going to make a great lady if she couldn't even remember something as simple as that.

Lya shook her head, that wasn't important right now. She had to get back to Winterfell.

As Lya set off only one thought, aside from making sure that the cubs would be okay circled in her mind.

Her mother was going to kill her,

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen In the North

Chapter Three

Ned sat down at the head of the large dining table and smiled fondly at the sight of his wonderful family. Sansa and Arya were sitting at the other end of the table were tending to their Direwolves Lady And Nymeria.

Bran and Rickon were both running around the dinner table with their little pups Summer and Shaggydog trying to keep up with them while Jon was trying to teach his wolf Ghost how to shake and Robb was trying to teach his wolf, Grey Wind how to bite someone, key word on both of those counts being that they were trying.

His Beautiful wife stood up from her chair and gestured with her hands for all of her children to take their seats. Everyone rushed to obey, their dogs following their master's and mistress's to their chairs.

However, despite how wonderful he found his family he couldn't deny the problems he found in his family, he could already see his wife glaring at his son and was trying to pick out any flaws in him that she could use as evidence for her to use to convince her husband to send Jon away.

Further down the table Arya was digging into her food with a reckless abandon, Sansa frowned at her sisters lack of table manners. That was another point of contrition in their family, Sansa was a proper lady while Arya was anything but, Eddard sometimes thought how much of a pity it was that his youngest daughter wasn't born a lad.

Also, while his eldest daughter wasn't present, he would be remiss if he didn't mention the problems in her relationship with Robb, the main one being they didn't have much of a relationship and despite Ned's and his wife's best efforts it seemed like nothing could get the two of them to get along.

Ned was brought out of his thoughts when his wife cleared her throat to get his attention. Cat gazed at husband evenly before speaking. "Ned, where is Lyanna?"

"She's off on a ride love, you know what she's like when there is to be an execution, she needs to be on her own, oh listen I think the wind is starting to pick up! I think it might start to snow soon" Ned really hoped that one of his children would pick up where he left off and they could start a new conversation, which would hopefully last long enough for his daughter to come home.

Sadly, luck was not on his side in that exact moment and his children simply carried on with their meals.

"Yes I suppose it is." Cat remarked before bringing the conversation back on to their daughter. "Ned, it is getting dark and Lyanna is still not back, aren't you worried?"

"No, I'm not, Lyanna is more than capable of taking care of herself. She has her horse and you know as well as I do that she doesn't leave Winterfell without her dagger and her bow." Ned said nonchalantly and he used his fork to put a piece of pigeon pie into his mouth.

"Regardless of the fact that you for some reason think it is appropriate for our daughter to carry such weapons and regardless of the fact that you have indulged in her idle fantasies of her being heir by having her trained in their use, that doesn't change the fact that she has never been gone this long!" Cat stressed as she tried to get her husband to see why she was worried.

"They aren't idle fantasies according to Father." Robb muttered in-between of bites of his dinner.

Everyone looked at Robb and everyone had a different reaction, Sansa, Arya, Rickon and Catelyn looked confused as to what he meant, Jon and Bran looked shocked that Robb was going to reavel what their Father had and said and were pleading with him with their eyes not to and Ned…

Lord Eddard Stark looked beyond pissed, Robb was starting to regret he ever said anything, if there was ever a moment that he would want the ground to open and swallow him whole right then would have been an excellent time.

Still it was too late now, he had already said too much and there was no backing down now, so Robb straightened his back and stared defiantly at his father, he would be heir even if he had turn his whole family against his father.

"Robb, what do you mean?" Lady Stark asked her son, confused by what he meant.

"Father plans on naming Lyanna his heir, he told me and he told Jon and he told Bran and of course he told her, we were all told at the execution this morning." Robb took a sip of wine from his goblet and his ears rang with pleasure as heard the expected gasps of shock from his mother and Sansa.

"What!?" Shouted Cat as she shoot up from her chair to look down at her husband, her mouth open wide. "Not only have you taken our daughter to witness men being killed, by your own hand no less! But you have also thrown more fuel on to the fire by telling her that you are going to make her the heir! Have you completely lost your mind!?"

Ned suddenly shot up from his chair so fast and so violently that it fell backwards to the floor with a loud bang, Cat jumped back as she stared at her husband in shock and not a little fear.

Ned took a few deep breaths to try and get his anger under control, the last people he ever wanted to be afraid of him were his own family. Once he was calmed sufficiently he began to speak. "I understand that it isn't what you want for Lyanna but all I want is what is best for Lyanna and I truly believe this is what is best for her, she was born for this."

"And I wasn't!?" Robb shouted as he got up from his chair. "I've studied my entire life for this, warfare, strategy, geography and history all so I could be the lord of Winterfell, I've trained my entire life for this and now in one day you tell it was all for nothing!"

"It wasn't all for nothing Robb." Ned tried to reassure his son, the more he thought about it the more he realised that he could have probably handled it better, but it didn't matter now he had made his choice and he had to try and limit the damage as best he could.

"When you marry you advice and knowledge in these areas to whatever house you serve will be invaluable." Robb shook his head heavily.

Ned sighed heavily and walked to over to his eldest son and put his hand on his shoulder, Robb shock it off. Ned sighed again and turned to face his wife who didn't look happy at all with him.

"I can not believe you, I really can't, instead of ensuring that our son will be well prepared for when he will take over for you, you are instead playing into our daughter's game instead of trying to find her a suitable match!" Catelyn shook her head and slumped back down into her chair.

Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon were trying to their hardest to stay out of it but at this point it was difficult not to as at this point they found themselves siding with either their mother and father. But still despite how difficult it was they still stayed out of it.

The Direwolves were also picking up on the tense mood and thus stayed close to their masters, Grey Wind trotted over to Robb and rubbed himself against his leg to try and give his new master some sort of comfort.

The door to the large dining hall opened and Ser Roderick stepped inside and cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone inside. He didn't wish to interrupt the family when they were in the middle of a discussion. "My lord, My lady."

"Yes, Ser Roderick?" Said Cat as she turned to face him through not before sending her husband a look that clearly communicated that this was not over.

"My Lady, it seems as through someone is approaching Winterfell?" Ser Roderick reported.

"Is it Lyanna?" Ned asked, finally turning to face Ser Roderick with hope in his eyes. "Well is it?"

"I can not say my Lord, they are approaching on foot so if it is Lady Lyanna I do have to wonder what happened to her horse but it might be her." Ser Roderick admitted.

Ned nodded and then walked over to Roderick. "I'm coming down to the gates to see who this is and what they want, if it is not Lyanna then send word for my horse to be saddled and I will go and look for her with a search party."

Ned then left the dining room with Ser Roderick dutifully following, Cat and Robb took their seats and neither said anything.

**XXXxxxx**

Lyanna shivered from the crushing and relentless cold that assaulted her, she never truly noticed how cold it could be in the north, her mother often complained how bad it was but Lyanna had always thought that was because she was a lady of the south and it most never get cold down there but now Lyanna couldn't help but see her Mother's point.

A weak yip drew her attention to the bundle she was holding in her arms, the cold couldn't be good for the wolves, Lyanna knew they came from beyond the Wall where it was even colder but even so her Septa, in one of the few the lessons she bothered to attend had told her that newly born babes most be kept as warm as possible, Lyanna had no reason to doubt that wasn't the same for Direwolves.

"Hold on little ones, were almost there." And they nearly were, thank the gods, Lyanna could just see the top of tallest tower of Winterfell on the horizon.

Lyanna allowed herself a smile, things were starting to look up at last.

Lyanna stopped when she felt something hit her check, she placed her free hand to her cheek and frowned as it came away wet, she looked to the sky and nearly cried in despair at what she saw.

It was starting to snow, Hard.

It was technically still summer but it was getting closer and closer to winter so seeing snow what not a shook to Lyanna, even in the height summer snow was not an uncommon sight in the north but Lyanna didn't think she had ever seen snowfall this heavy.

The gods must really hate me, Lyanna couldn't help but think as she decided to run the rest of the way.

Lyanna pushed her legs to move despite how tired she was, she had been walking all the way back to Winterfell and it had took her what had to be at least a few hours. But still she ran.

She ran even through the wind picked up blew her hair as well as snow into her eyes, she ran even through each breath of ice cold air stabbed her throat like a million daggers. She ran even through all she wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

Lyanna Stark ran because she knew what would happen if she did not.

Eventually, she had managed to make it to the gates of her home, her arms were numb and the muscles were tightening up her legs ached and her feet burned and she really, really need a warm drink but she had made it.

Lyanna thanked her luck that the gates were open and walked into the outer courtyard only to find her Father, Ser Roderick and about a dozen men waiting for her.

"Lyanna!" Her Father shouted joyfully and ran forward to grab her in a massive hug.

Lyanna smiled and adjusted the bundel she held so she could show her father what was in it. "Look Father, Direwolf pups."

And then Lyanna blacked out.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Queen of the North

Chapter Four

Lady Catelyn Stark sighed as she watched over her daughter as she slept deeply in her bed, the wolf skin covers were pulled all the way up to her chin. She knew that something like this would happen if husband continued to indulged their daughter.

Lyanna had been out in the freezing cold for hours and was forced to walk all the way back to the castle on her own and now that Catelyn thought about it she did have to admit to a tiny bit of curiosity as to where the horse actually was but that could wait until Lyanna had woken up.

Lyanna had been unconscious over six hours now and nothing could to be done to rouse her, Catelyn considered going to get the supplies she needed to make a prayer wheel but Maester Luwin assured her that Lyanna would be fine, she just needed to rest.

Even so, she decided to go and get the materials, if nothing else it would give her something to do and it would make her feel better, make her feel like she was doing something.

However as Catelyn stood up from her chair a whimper drew her attention back to the bed. Her daughter was twisting and turning wildly, caught in some sort of night terror, Catelyn quickly rushed back to her daughter's side and tried to sooth her.

"Ssh my darling, my dear, dear darling you're alright. Just relax and rest, that's it. Their we go, that's it." Catelyn soothed and smiled as Lyanna settled down,, once Lyanna was calm once Catelyn leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead.

Catelyn Stark loved her daughter, she would not tolerate any accusations to the contrary. Whatever Lyanna, her father or that bastard might think she did love her and only wanted the best for her, she only wished that they could all see that.

Catelyn was drawn out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in." Catelyn said, not looking up from her daughter's face.

Jon pushed open the door and slowly and silently crept into the room, he slowly closed the door behind him with a frown, this was not a good idea, not a good idea at all. He should just wait until his older sister was awake and there were other people in room with him aside from Lady Stark but he couldn't help himself, he needed to see with his own eyes if his sister would be okay.

Catelyn frowned heavily when she looked up and saw her husband's bastard walk over to the other side of the bed. Why was he here, he had no right, he had no right to anything, not ever.

Jon sighed inwardly when he felt Lady Stark's piercing gaze on him, he didn't want to fight with her he just wanted to see if his sister was alright. He sat down on the chair the was at her sister's side and murmured. "Is she going to be okay?"

"What?" Catelyn asked, she didn't hear what the bastard had said, like most things that came out of his mouth it was probably worthless.

Jon's eyes went wide and he paled, had he said something wrong, something that had made her mad? "I-I just asked if Lyanna was alright, I mean I was asking if she was going to be alright."

Catelyn sighed and was starting to curse the fact that she hadn't gone to get the materials to make a prayer wheel, she would at least have something to do to distract her from the bastard. "Maester Luwin assured us that she will be fine."

Jon nodded with a slight smile. "That's wonderful to hear my Lady."

"Yes, yes it is." Catelyn said as she looked down at her daughter from where she was sleeping quietly, she looked back up at the bastard and stared at him evenly before asking him a question. "Where is Robb?"

Jon looked confused. "My Lady?"

"You heard me Bastard." Catelyn couldn't help the victorious feeling filling her chest as the bastard winced, it reminded her that despite her husband's fondness and kindness towards the bastard she had made certain that he would never forgot his place. "Where is Robb? I will not ask again."

"He's asleep my Lady." Jon said quietly as he looked down at his hands.

"Was he sleeping well?" Catelyn asked.

"I believe so my Lady." Jon answered not once looking up from his hands, he knew this was a bad idea. He shouldn't have come in hear, he should have just waited until morning.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed." Catelyn stood up and started to walk around the bed to get to Jon's side. "I find it very interesting that Robb is in bed sleeping easily while you, only her bastard half-brother are hear sitting by her side."

Jon shrunk back into his chair and found that somehow the whole room seemed to have shrunken. "I…I…I suppose that, I mean, what I mean to say, my Lady is that Robb and Lyanna don't get along very well, so I just mean that Robb probably wouldn't want to be here."

"Are you trying to say that Robb doesn't care for his sister?" Catelyn asked with a dangerous look in her eye, a look that warned Jon to be very careful with whatever he said next.

"Of course not my Lady!" Jon exclaimed before wincing when he remember who he was talking to. "I just meant that Robb and Lyanna are not that close and that when you and father assured us that Lyanna was going to be fine that Robb saw no reason to be here, I'm sure that if Lyanna was in danger then Robb would be the first on here!" Jon tried to reassure her.

In honestly he was lying through his teeth, if Lyanna was dying then Robb would more likely be practicing his dancing skills for when he could dance on her grave, it was awful but true and to be fair through Lyanna would probably do the same.

Jon often in his life felt trapped, not just because he was a bastard but because he was stuck between Lyanna and Robb, he loved them both and they both loved him but the two of them honestly hated one another. He had caught Robb more than once praying for Lyanna's death and he had once caught Lyanna sharpening her dagger while glaring at Robb's back.

He had thought about telling his father but he decided against it, for one thing if he told his father that his older siblings were plotting one another's death that would mean that they were guilty of thought's kin slaying and conspiracy to kin slaying was a serious crime in the north even more so than in the south, execution was the only punishment and their father would be forced to obey those laws no matter his own personal feelings on the matter.

So, Jon would lose one or both of his older siblings and he would force his father to kill one or both of his children if Jon told him, so telling him was out of the question. He could only hope that his father never found out about his children's thoughts and that Lyanna and Robb never acted on them.

In the end through he knew it was hopeless, one day, sooner or later either Lya or Robb would push the other too fair and they would do something about it, Jon hoped when that day came that he would be in ignorance of all of it until it was too late.

And the very worst thing was, whoever was left standing when it was all through and through, he would love them regardless of what happened. They would still be his sibling and he would still stand by them, no matter what.

Jon was so deep in his thoughts that he practically jumped out of his skin when a cool hand was laid on his shoulder, he looked up and saw lady Stark staring down at him intensely. "Why do you care so much about my daughter?"

"Because, because she is my sister." Jon replied. "I'm her brother."

"That is where you are wrong." Said Catelyn as she squeezed Jon's shoulder harshly, Jon let out a gasp of pain. He didn't know that Lady Stark had such strength inside her. "She has three brothers, Robb, Bran and Rickon, she has two sisters Sansa and Arya you are nothing, a mistake do you understand?"

Jon would do or say anything to get her to stop squeezing his shoulder, well he wouldn't do anything to get her to stop, if he wanted to he could get her to let go of him but that would take physical strength and he would never do that to Lady Stark, no, he couldn't do that to Lady Stark and so he nodded his head

Catelyn lessened her grip but she didn't let go of him. "Good." she said with a nod of approval, the closest thing to affection she had ever shown to Jon. "Now then-"

"Mother!" Catelyn's eyes went wide and turned to face the bed, Jon followed her gaze and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Lyanna was sitting up in bed and was glaring at her mother. Jon thought that Catelyn's glares were scary he would hate to be on the end of one of Lyanna's. Catelyn, quick as a flash let go of Jon's shoulder.

"Mother leave!" Lyanna commanded and now that Jon thought about it he never realised how much Lyanna sounded like their father when she was angry, not that she sounded masculine specifically more that she sounded commanding and respectable.

Catelyn frowned darkly. "Lyanna Stark do not speak to me that way, I will not have you ordering me about just because you saw something and didn't wait to see the end of it, I wasn't doing anything to Jon, was I Jon?"

Jon opened his mouth, whether to agree with Lady Stark or to condemn her, he hadn't figured out yet but it turned out that he didn't need to because Lyanna spoke out first.

"I don't need to hear what Jon is about to say mother, I know what I saw and I didn't misunderstand or misinterpret anything, now, get out of my room and yes I will order you about because this my room and I don't want you in here and if you don't like it you can go and take it up with father and while you are doing that could you please tell him that I need to speak with him?"

To say Lady Stark looked shocked would a massive understatement, she worked her jaw to try and speak but all that came out was a little squeak. She then turned and exited the room, she needed to talk to Ned.

Jon looked his sister with his jaw hanging to the ground, his sister looked back at him not once breaking her stare, a small smile started to form on her face and an identical one appeared on Jon's. They started to laugh. At first it was only a chuckle but in a few moments they had completely lost control of themselves and were laughing so hard that is actually hurt.

They stopped laughing almost instantly however when Lyanna's room door swung open and they saw their father standing in the door way.

Ned walked over to Lyanna and gently stroked her cheek. "Are you alright love?"

Lyanna nodded before leaning slightly into the comforting touch. Outside of this room she had to be strong and if either her father or Jon admited to seeing her like this she would kill them but for now she was with her father and brother and she could be as sensitive as she liked after all her father and her brother were as sensitive as they liked to be when they weren't being watched. "I'm fine Father."

"Good." Ned then turned to Jon. "You alright lad? From what I heard from Lady Stark about how your sister practically forced her out I got the impression that she wasn't as kind as she could have been to you."

"I'm fine father." Said Jon with a sad smile, Ned couldn't help but feel heartbroken, he had done this in a way, he had brought Jon here, to a place where couldn't show him any affection in public and he could barely show any affection in private either.

Despite what so many people told him Ned Stark knew he was a bad person, he had already been married when he met Jon's mother he couldn't resist. He truly did love Ashara Dayne, in fact he had planed to take her back to Winterfell with him and send Catelyn away.

But life never worked out the way you planed it to, he received word the Catelyn was pregnant with another child and he could practically see the life drain out of her when they had been told the news. Ned couldn't send Catelyn away now, not now she was carrying another of his children.

Ashara spent the next six months almost constantly locked in her room until it was time to give birth, when Ned first held his son in his arms he honestly thought he would burst with all the love he felt for him at that moment in time, just like when he first held Lyanna the feelings were almost unbearable. his thoughts were as far away as the could possibly be from Winterfell, Catelyn and the new baby, through he did find himself thinking of Lyanna still. Through she was only a babe herself and no babe should be separated from their mother Ned knew he would do his best to make sure that Lyanna stayed with him because he refused to give up on Ashara, he wouldn't, Catelyn could have the babe.

But it was too late, Ashara had already given up on them. That night when they all slept Lyanna climbed to the top of the tower of Joy and throw herself of it.

Ned didn't have time to morn, he hide Jon and with the help of his most trusted soldiers spread word that Lyanna had a daughter which was stillborn and that was why she threw herself off of the tower. It wasn't the honourable thing to do but he did it. It wasn't hard to believe almost everyone had heard the Ashara was pregnant.

He had then brought Jon back to Winterfell and the rest was history, he had grown to love Catelyn, Robb and all the other children he had with her but he would never stop wishing for Ashara, he would never stop loving her. Jon was the only thing he had left of those times.

He cleared his throat and shook his head, he had to stop dwelling on it, it never ended well if he did. "What did you want to ask me love?" Ned asked as he turned to face his daughter.

"Father, where are those pups I brought back?" Lyanna asked.

"They are in the kennel love, I don't think they are going to make love they are far, far to young to be away from their mother." Ned said comfortingly.

"Father, they will make it! Give them to me I can take care of them, I can feed them with goat's milk, please let me try!" Lya practically pleaded with her father.

Ned opened his mouth, ready to try and let her down gently but he found he couldn't do it, if it was any of his other children he would tell them no immediately but it was difficult to say no to Lyanna, the only other child he had difficultly saying no to was Jon. "Fine, but if they die you will bury them yourself, do you understand?"

"Yes Father! I understand completely!" Lyanna practically shouted with joy, she knew she could convince her father to agree with her, but she didn't think it would be that easy.

Ned nodded and then gestured to Jon for him to follow him out, Lyanna still needed more rest. When they had both said their goodnights and when they had left the room Lyanna laid back down on the bed and smirked.

This would show Robb that she was going to be the lady of Winterfell, not only was she a much better candidate but now she had not one, but seven direwolves! It was almost like a sign from the gods themselves.

Lyanna slowly started to fall asleep as thought about what to name the pups, maybe she would name one after Robb, names like Prissy or Pretty Boy came to mind.

With that thought following her into sleep Lyanna started to snore.

End of Chapter Four

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Queen of the North

Chapter Five

Lyanna woke with a loud yawn, after her father and brother had left she had managed to get a good night's sleep. She pulled down her covers and lifted herself out of her bed, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a loose fitting blue gown.

She didn't like wearing dresses that much but she knew how her mother would react if she showed up at the table for breaking their fast dressed like her brothers and considering how she left it with her mother last night she really didn't want to deal with her this morning, besides she quite liked this dress it was loose around the middle and it was to go riding in.

Once she finished dressing she walked over to her desk where her mirror stood and sat down in front of it, she picked up her hair brush and slowly brought it through her long, dark curls, wincing whenever it got tangled up in them and she had to pull it firmly to get it free.

She sometimes wondered why she brother brushing her hair, it was pain in the but to do and it wasn't like she could do anything with it, but her mother would probably throw a fit if she showed up for breaking their fast if she didn't brush her hair.

Lyanna put the hairbrush down and shrugged as she looked in the mirror, it wasn't perfect but it would do, at least her mother wouldn't jump down her throat about it, no, she didn't need any more reasons to do that.

She stood up from her desk and walked over to her room door and exited her room, she actually didn't want to go to breakfast, she would much rather go to the kennel and check on her dire wolf pups rather than go to breakfast but both her mother and father would be disappointed if she didn't go to the breakfast.

And she didn't want to leave Jon alone with her Mother considering what had happened the night before.

She found herself slowly walking through the grey stonewalls of her home, and she couldn't help herself from smiling, one day soon this would all be hers, her Father had promised it to her and she would make sure that he upheld his promise.

And when she was the Lady of Winterfell, the first thing she would do would be to make Robb bend the knee to her, oh, she had dreamed about that day and when it would finally come she would be grinning like a simpleton.

Lyanna finally arrived at the door that lead into the dining chamber, she opened it and strode through, her Father, her Mother and her siblings were all sitting around the table, she walked over to the table and sat down in between Jon and Arya.

Arya smiled brightly at her big sister. "Are you okay? I was worried."

Lyanna returned the smile before putting her hand on the top of Arya's head and ruffled it. "I'm fine kid, it takes a lot more than a snow storm to keep me down long."

Catelyn looked up at her daughter and fixed her with a stern stare. "You wouldn't have been caught in a snow storm if you didn't go where you weren't supposed to be."

Ned looked at his wife over his plate. "Cat…" He said warningly.

Lyanna took a deep breath. "I will not dignify that with a response." she glanced around the hall. "Where are the severs? I see that you all have your food but I clearly don't."

As Lyanna said this, the door that lead into the kitchen opened and three serving girls walked in, one holding plate of fatty, sizzling bacon, another one holding a plate of small fish and the other with a flagon of ale. They walked over to their lady and began to serve her.

Before long Lyanna's plate was full and she had a mug of ale sitting next to it, Lyanna brought her mug to her lips and took a deep sip, placing the mug back down she picked up her knife and fork and began to cut in to her bacon.

Ned took a deep swallow from his mug and then placed it back down on the table, he cleared his throat loudly to gain the attention of everyone at the table, everyone else at the table turned to face Ned. "Jon, I want you in the yard training with Ser Roderick and be carful, you will be using an iron sword from now on." 

Jon's eyes widened in shock. "Iron? An actual iron sword than you can kill people with, not a practice sword, that kind of iron?"

Ned let out a wistful chuckle, he knew that would make Jon happy, so far he had only allowed his sons to practice with practice swords made out of wood, now that he was going to allow him to use a real sword he looked overjoyed.

The problem was, that when Jon looked overjoyed he looked almost exactly, like Ashara, it hurt to look at Jon when he was this happy, everyone had always told him that Jon looked exactly like him, but he didn't see it.

All he saw when he looked at Jon was Ashara.

He could feel his wife's eyes burning into him, she could tell what he was thinking, Cat had an annoying habit of knowing what he was thinking exactly when he was thinking it.

Ned was never so glad then, when Robb spoke up. "Seriously?! We get to use real swords!?"

Ned frowned heavily. "I believe what I said was, Jon was going to practice with Ser Roderick using real swords, not that you were both going to practice, because you aren't Robb."

Robb's mouth dropped open in shock. "What!?" He shouted in disbelief. "Why does Jon get to and not me! He's not even your real-" Robb's eyes went wide and he stopped talking as he realised exactly what he was saying.

Around the table the main reaction was shock, Arya and Bran looked shocked that their brother would say that, Rickon was too young to really understand what Robb had meant but he could already tell it wasn't a good thing and he let out a little whimper as he cuddled up closer to Ayra.

Sansa looked shocked as well, she wasn't Jon's biggest supporter by any means, she had been influenced too much by her mother in this respect, but even she was sensitive enough to Jon's feelings that she would say something like out loud, she wouldn't even think it.

Lady Stark's reaction was obvious, on the outside a mask of cold indifference on the inside she probably wanted to sing.

Lyanna shot her younger brother a glare so intense that if looks could kill then Robb would be deader than the mad king, Lyanna's glare then melted away as she shot a look of concern over to Jon.

Speaking of Jon…

Jon looked at his brother with hurt and confusion marring his face, in all the time that he and Robb had lived together, Jon had never once suspected that Robb didn't see Jon as anything less than a full brother, no different than him.

It seemed that he had been wrong.

Jon stood up from the breakfast table with his head bowed, he tilted it to the direction of his father. "With your leave Lord Stark." Before Ned could say anything, Jon spun on his heel and hurried over to the hall door, he threw it open and ran through before slamming it shut behind him.

Lyanna took a moment to process what had happened before turning to Robb, she picked up her mug of ale, took a quick sip and then, drawing her arm back she tossed the mug at his head, Robb then ducked and the mug smashed loudly against the grey stone wall.

Catelyn looked at Lyanna shocked. "Lyanna Stark, you do not-" Before Catelyn could finish what she was going to say Robb jumped out of his chair and lunged at Lyanna, he collie with her and they both fell to the floor.

Lyanna brought her knee up hard to Robb's groin, Robb let out a scream of pain and fell off of Lyanna, who then got to her feet, got on top of Robb and began to punch him in the face.

Ned and Catelyn got out of their seats and ran over to their children, Ned grabbed Lyanna and pulled her off of Robb and Catelyn helped Robb to his feet.

Robb was about to charge at Lyanna but Catelyn held him back, likewise Lyanna was about to attack Robb but her father held her tight.

"That is enough! Both of you!" Ned shouted in what everybody called his lordly voice, it made pretty much everyone stop and do what he said. "Both of you, sit down right now!"

Robb and Lyanna were forced to sit down next to one another, Ned turned to the rest of his family. "Sansa, Ayra, I want both of you to go to Septa Mordane, it's nearly time for your lessons."

Sansa nodded and hurried off, ever the diligent daughter, Arya pouted but followed her sister out of the great hall.

Ned then turned to face Bran and Rickon. "Bran, go to your lessons and take your brother with you, you don't have to do any work Rickon but I want you to listen to what Maester Luwin tells Bran, you might find it useful when you're older." He said with a kind smile to his youngest.

Bran nodded and took Rickon's hand before leading him out of the hall, Ned let the smile drop from his face, which he then replaced with a heavy frown as he turned to face his eldest children. "What am I to do with the two of you?"

Robb and Lyanna began to speak but Ned held up his hand to silence them, Catelyn stood in the background behind Ned, not voicing her own opinion of the situation but showing her support of her husband by standing behind him.

"Robb I want you to go to my study, no arguments, you and I need to have a disscusion and it is going to be a long one." Said Ned before turning to Lyanna.

"Lyanna, I understand you were angry and yes, Robb should not have said that to Jon but you threw your mug at him with the intention of hurting him and I can't let that go unpunished." Said Ned firmly, Catelyn slightly frowned at what Ned said about Robb and Jon.

"So, you will not be going to the kennel to your pups today." Lyanna looked shocked and Robb looked confused and alarmed at the mention of pups, their father had given them the six pups they had found, he couldn't possibly be thinking about giving them to Lyanna.

Lyanna's mouth dropped open and was about to protest but was silenced one more when Ned held his hand up. "No arguments, I will order the kennel master to keep a close eye on them but you will not see them today and once more, no arguments."

"There will also be no horse riding for at least a week and finally, you will be attending your lessons with Septa Mordane for the rest of the week." Finished Ned.

"And I will be escorting you to each lesson to make sure you do not…wander off." Catelyn carried on from where she left off, she knew what her daughter was like, she would do anything to avoid her lessons.

Ned nodded in agreement with his wife before turning to Robb. "Come on then." Robb stood up and followed his father out of the hall, few minutes after they left Catelyn offered her daughter her hand. Lyanna looked at the offered hand disdainfully before standing up and making her way out of the hall.

Catelyn sighed sadly, more than a little stung by the rejection, before following her daughter out of the hall.

**XXXxxxx**

Lyanna and Catelyn arrived at the door that lead in to the small chamber in which Septa Mordane held her lessons. Catelyn turned to face her daughter and held out her hand.

Lyanna looked down at the hand in confusion before looking back up at her Mother. "What?" she asked with a confused shrug.

Catelyn gave her daughter a look and kept her hand out.

Lyanna sighed and lifted her skirts, strapped to her thigh in a leather sheath was a dagger, she took the dagger out of the sheath and handed it over.

Catelyn took the dagger and placed it on to a small wooden side table, she then out stretched her hand and made a beckoning gesture with her fingers.

With a heavy sigh. Lyanna reached in between her cleavage and pulled out a smaller dagger and handed that over as well.

Catelyn placed the dagger on the table next to it's cousin before turning back to her daughter once more and once again held out her hand.

Lyanna sighed heavily and shook her head. "Mother, that is it. I don't have anywhere else to hide anything, well I do but I don't think it would be comfortable and I also don't think I would be walking upright if anything was hidden there."

Catelyn shook her head before pulling open the door to the chamber and walking in, Lyanna following her inside.

Septa Mordane turned as she heard the door open and bowed her head in respect to the two women. "My ladies."

Catelyn smiled gently at the woman. "I will not be staying Septa Mordane, I will have to ask you to pay close attention to Lyanna, the amount of lessons she has missed she will need a great deal of help to catch up."

"Of course my Lady." Satisfied, Catelyn walked out of the room and let the door swing shut behind her. Septa Mordane turned to Lyanna. "Shall we get you started my Lady?" She asked with a warm, kind smile as she gestured to a chair.

Lyanna returned the smile, she liked Septa Mordane, they didn't talk much and she made a habit of avoiding her lessons but she seemed to be a kind woman who had a great deal of patience. "Thank you Septa." She said before sitting down in the chair.

The chair she sat in was between Sansa's and a dark haired girl who's name Lyanna couldn't remember, what was it? Jenny? Jenna? Something beginning with a J anyway.

Sansa gave Lyanna a small but kind smile and Lyanna warmly returned it. Sansa and Lyanna were as different as the moon and the sun but that didn't make them not sisters and Sansa was Lyanna's little sister and she would always love her.

Arya was sitting across from her and was, as expected, looking completely miserable, through, her face did brighten a little when she saw her favourite sister.

"All right girls, Lady Lyanna is joining us for this lesson, now, Lady Lyanna is not used to needlecraft so we are going to go back to basics." Speta Mordane announced with her hands clasped in front of her.

The dark haired girl, it was really starting to bother Lyanna couldn't remember her name, was it Janice? Spoke out. "Septa! We're years ahead of the basics! I don't see why we should have to go backwards just because one person didn't show up for lessons."

Lyanna made her hands into firsts and tried to show some restraint, she was in enough trouble as it was she didn't need to be in any more for beating the girl up.

"Yes, well thank you for your opinion Jenye, but this is not your lesson and if I say we start from the beginning then we start from the beginning, now will all of your get your materials please and then we will begin." Septa Mordane said firmly.

Everyone got out of their chairs and walked over to where a long table with sewing materials rested, Lyanna examined some red thread but stopped when she saw Jenye glaring at her from the corner of her eye.

Lyanna sighed heavily, this was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Queen Of The North

Chapter Six

Lyanna sighed as she walked into her room and crashed down on to her bed like a mountain collapsing.

She had been right, it had been a very, very long day. Her needle point lesson wasn't that bad all things considered but Jenye Poole had not made it easy on her. Her other lessons on the other hand were awful.

They had to learn about what made a good wife and how to manage their future husband's home. She didn't actually mind that one too much as it taught her some things that would come in handy when she was running Winterfell it was just the way it was presented to her, like, as a woman a wife and a mother was all she could ever be.

She wasn't against being a mother or a wife but she hated being told that it was all she could ever be, like there was no question that she would be nothing but a wife and a mother. The only acceptable way she could ever be anything else is if she became a septa.

She knew that her father was intending to name her heir of Winterfell but that didn't mean he had done it yet. And she knew the true reason why her father was going to name her the heir of Winterfell, to avoid his history from repeating itself.

Her namesake was known for her great beauty, her gentle soul and her kind heart. She was a dutiful daughter who always did what was expected of her, much like Sansa in a way but she was like Arya and herself in another, she didn't want to marry.

Or, rather she didn't want to marry one specific person, Robert of the house Baratheon. Lyanna didn't blame her Aunt for not wanting to marry him, she had meet her father's friend once and he wasn't an honourable man, constantly drinking and fucking whores, rumour had it that he was even having sex with whore when he and her Aunt were betrothed

And so where Prince Rheagar had crowned her Aunt Queen of Love and Beauty at the tourney at Harrenhal what happened next was not at all surprising.

The official story of what happened was that Rheagar Targaryen had kidnapped Lyanna Stark and rode off with her to somewhere in Dorne, locking her up in a tower no less. Her grandfather and late uncle then rode to King's Landing to demanded the Mad King to order Rheagar to bring Lyanna back.

Of course you didn't demand anything of the Mad King, not ever. And her grandfather was burned alive and her uncle was strangled to death trying to save him.

These three things are what prompted her father and Robert Baratheon to go to war against the Mad King to punish him for what he did and to rescue her Aunt.

And what happened next was history, Rheagar Targaryen was killed at the Trident, her Aunt died in the tower of joy in Dorne just as her uncle arrived to rescue her and Robert Baratheon was crowned king of the seven kingdoms after the Mad King Aerys Targaryen was killed by a member of his own kings guard Jamie Lannister.

But Lyanna knew the truth, no one had told her it but she was an observant child, old nan had always told her so. It didn't take much effort on her part to discover at least most of what truly happened.

Lyanna Stark, her aunt and her namesake who she was always told she looked so much like had run away with another man to get away from her betrothed, another married man.

That was the real reason why her father was going to name her heir to Winterfell, he was concerned that she was far more like her Aunt than just in name and in looks and he would do anything to avoid her suffering the same fate, dieing alone in far away place.

Her father probably didn't believe that she was capable of ruling Winterfell he just didn't want to lose or have anything bad happen to her. Honestly, Lyanna wasn't sure wither to feel annoyed or touched.

Regardless it didn't matter much, she would still get what she wanted but she couldn't deny it stung a little when she realised that her father probably didn't believe she could do it. Allowing her to cut the head off of that deserter was probably for everyone's else's sake than for hers.

Lyanna turned on to her side and looked outside of her window where she could see the stars shinning, she was bored. She couldn't do much of anything. Not only was she forced to attend Septa Mordane's lessons but she was also forced to go to her room ever night after supper for a week.

The one small comfort was that Robb was forced to go to his room after supper as well.

Lyanna couldn't help but find her thoughts turning to Jon as far as she was aware Robb hadn't actually apologised to him yet and she hadn't seen him since this morning, he wasn't at dinner apparently he was eating down in the kitchen with the servants,

Lyanna hoped he was going to be okay.

With a heavy sigh she sat up and glanced around her room until her eyes landed on her desk where he quill and a small stack of blank paper sat. Lyanna pushed herself to get up from the bed and walked over to her desk before sitting down in front of it and picking up her quill which she then put to paper.

_Dearest Aunt Lysa._

_How fares matters in the Vale? I understand that it must be difficult for you now that lord Arryn is in Kings Landing._

_I trust that Sweetrobin is well as well? I miss him and you greatly and I do hope to visit you both and the Eyrie soon._

_As for the matter of which we discussed during my last visit I-_

Lyanna's head shot up as she heard a knock at her door, she quickly hide the letter under a nearby book and placed her quill back in the ink pot. She stood up from her chair and strode over to her chamber door and pulled it open and smiled as she saw Sansa standing their, a large plate filled with lemon cakes in her hands.

"I thought I would bring you some dessert." She said shyly as she offered the plate to her.

Lyanna took the plate and placed it on a table that stood near her chamber door. She then stood to the side so Sansa could come in. Sansa smiled gratefully to her sister and walked into the chamber as Lyanna closed the door.

Lyanna picked up the plate of lemon cakes and sat down on her bed before gesturing to Sansa to sit as Sansa would never dare sit down without an invitation.

Lyanna picked up one of the cakes and bit into it, savouring the slight bitterness and the tang of the lemon before it was offset by the sweetness of the sauce and the sugar in the pastry. Lyanna once more gestured for Sansa to help herself.

Sansa then took lemon cake and brought it to her lips and before gently taking a nibble. "Are you okay?" She asked after chewing the bite properly and swallowing so she was sure that there was nothing in her mouth before she talked.

Lyanna nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she picked up another lemon cake and took a large chunk out of it.

"Well." Sansa began as she crossed her hands in her lap. "I know that you don't normally come to our lessons with Septa Mordane and I just wanted to see that we didn't overwhelm you with too much too fast." 

Now if Sansa had been anyone else then Lyanna might have thought that she was mocking her but she could tell by the gentle smile on her face and the concerned look in her eyes that Sansa meant every word of what she said.

Lyanna smiled at her little sister gently, touched by her concerned and worried at her naivety of the world if she thought something like a new lesson that don't before would be enough to upset her. "I'm fine Sansa, thank you for your concern."

Sansa returned the smile before picking up another lemon cake and nibbling it. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Oh nothing much." Lyanna said with a shrug. "just writing a letter to Aunt Lysa." Aunt Lysa was their mother's sister and the wife of Jon Arryn and currently resided in the Eyrie while her husband was in King's Landing severing as Hand of the King to King Robert.

Lyanna was the only child of Ned and Catelyn to ever meet her Aunt when her mother took her to the Eyrie to show her off. Since then she had been visiting the Eyrie and Aunt Lysa fairly regularly, it overjoyed her mother and it was probably the only thing that Lyanna ever did that her mother approved of.

Sansa nodded but did not ask what the contents of the letter were, it wouldn't be polite. For the next hour or so Lyanna and Sansa finished the lemon cakes and Sansa picked up the plate and left her sister's chambers so she could go to her own.

Lyanna smiled as her sister left and closed the door behind her, she glanced over at her desk and considered continuing to write her letter to Aunt Lysa but she had already been tired when she had started and so she simply went over to her bed and crashed down on top of her covers and she was asleep within seconds of crashing down on her bed.

End of Chapter Six

(**Please review, favourite and follow! And I'm sorry for the long wait I had computer troubles)**


End file.
